Pervidimension Neptunia! (SYOC) (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: As usual, Gamidustry is going into a crisis. Does this place ever get peace? This time it follows someone who isn't a goddess, the writer/self insert known as Evan! Through his journey to be the very best writer like no one ever was he ends up caught up in all the chaos the CPUs are in and gets the fanservice of a lifetime with it. (Summary will be updated if interest is shown)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just trying something new here, I don't ever really write without a co-op partner so I thought I'd try something on my own and see if people are interested or not.**

"Gamidustry, land where all of the games are, give or take a few really shitty ones. Ruled over by the four CPUs. Lady Purple Heart ruling over Planeptune, Lady Green Heart ruling over Leanbox, Lady Black Heart ruling over Lastation, and Lady White Heart ruling over Lowee. These four nations compete and fight each others for shares. Shares being how much the people of the land believe in the goddesses and their countries." With a smack on the enter key, Evan had finished his first paragraph for a fanfiction he was writing about the goddesses.

Evan sighed, he had no idea what to write. "Uuuuuugh I have no idea what to write. It's sad when all I know what to write is just exposition for people who haven't played or watched Hyperdimension Neptuinia." He stands up and stretches, deciding to go out to think.

He quickly grabs a book and goes outside his house. Evan lived in Lowee. The goddess here was a loli. Evan is a loli loving pervert, along with most of the residents of Lowee. Lowee was a snowy place mostly made of mushroom cottages. Evan didn't like the cold, but his love of lolis warmed his heart.

He decides to go to his favorite resturant, the Zoroark Cafe. Walking in it was normal, home to the edgy crowd. Evan takes his normal seat, noticing a strange person he decides to check it out. This person had a murshroom atop his head and wore an open vest and poofy pants. "So what's a toad like you doing in these parts of town?" Evan was excited for the answer, knowing it could give him ideas for his fanfiction.

"HELLO!" The toad says in his screamy and annoying voice, "I just wanted to try something new!"

Evan sighs, this wasn't interesting at all. He's getting ready to order when he hears a scream from outside, "RAM!" This was the name of one of his loli goddesses, so he had to run out and investigate. Outside there was a girl in a blue dress with a blue hat. Evan turns to the screen, "For those of who don't know, this is Rom, one of the sisters of lady white heart. The silly narrator isn't allowed to exposition, but I can!" Evan is a jerk who does not care about the fourth wall.

Evan runs over to her, and saw her issue. Inside the nearest ally was a horde of blue blobs that resembles dogs. "T-the d-dogoos got Ram!" Rom cries, "I-I can't fight them alone!"

"Great!" Evan was excited to fight along one of the lolis that he loved so much. He quickly whipped out his back, which opened and began to float in the air, Rom taking out a white staff that looked plastic. The horde of dogoos saw this hostile act and charged towards the two.

"Take this!" Evan takes out a pen and quickly draws a circle with some shapes in it causing a beam of light to emerge from below some of the dogoos and destroy them. Rom quickly casts a few ice spells at them hesitantly. This hesitation caught her as a dogoo leaped her and she failed to dodge. "Look out!" The writer says, quickly drawing a few lines that made an ethereal sword slashing away the dogoo. This allowed Rom to get in another hit and destroy the last one.

"Eeeeeeew meanie!" Another girl appeared out of the mess of slime, a loli with longer hair than Rom with tattered remains of a pink dress on her. Her delicious flat chest was easily visible.

"RAAAAAAAM!" Rom cried, rushing over and hugging her.

"Sis! I had it all under control, don't worry!" Ram says with confidence. She then blushes and notices her clothing situation, "We will go now!" Ram grabs Rom's hand in runs off with her.

"Thank you mister!" Rom yells back at Evan as she's pulled. Evan was very happy for this encounter. "Wow I sure am happy for that encounter, I got to save my goddesses and see one of their chests. He goes home again, having ideas for a new smut story.

 **Hey guys! This was mostly sorta a test for writing on my own and to see if people would actually be interested in more, which is why it's kinda short without much plot as I know most of my followers probably don't know this game.**

 **Anyways, if interest is shown in reviews and such this will be SYOC and you will find a form on my profile page if I decide that, thanks for reading!**

 **TAKEN CONSOLES:** (All of other forms are allowed. For example, a PS4 or WiiU character is good to use)

 **Neptune - Neptune**

 **Game Gear - Nepgear**

 **Wii - Blanc**

 **DS - Rom/Ram**

 **PS3 - Noire**

 **PS Vita - Uni**

 **Xbox 360 - Vert**


	2. Chapter 2

Evan was at his home, laying in bed. It was first thing in the morning, the dawn sunlight creeping in and illuminating his creepy…

"Narrator, please stop trying to show off and act all high and mighty." He gets up and stretches, "You know I can hardly believe how lucky I was yesterday! Getting to save the twin lolis? Oh my White Heart I am so happy." Evan continues to talk when no one is around, because people do that in fiction all the time for some reason. "Anyways, let's stop this meta talk that isn't even funny." He starts to get himself dressed, soon hearing the door knock. Having no life, Evan had no idea who else it could be.

"Yes?" To his surprise but no one in the audience, it was Rom and Ram, the loli goddesses of the DS.

Ram speaks first, "Rom wanted to thank you for the help!" She says this in an almost insulted way, probably because Evan saw her almost completely nude.

"Thank...you…" Rom says shyly as usual, blushing hard, she tugs on her sister's hand. Evan was completely unsure how to respond. His loli goddesses were right here in his room and thanking him.

Ram clears her throat, "And we only do threesomes so I gotta be in this thanking too!"

"WOAH WHAT?"

Ram cackles, "They always react like that for some reason."

"Woah woah what, how many times do you get attacked and need to personally thank someone?" He can't help but be shocked by the fact this wasn't unusual.

"So come on!" Ram shoves Evan onto the bed with a blast of wind, then pulls off his pants, Rom following onto him.

The fanboy couldn't respond, his brain couldn't comprehend his innocent loli goddesses doing anything like this. The twins however, licked up his length. Ram soon kissed down his shaft, taking a ball into her mouth, Rom on the other hand favored his tip. The twins sucked skillfully, the shyer twin looked absolutely thrilled to be goving a blow job, the bolder looked pissed. It was a strange situation and Evan had no idea how to respond other than moan.

Rom takes his whole length down her loli throat, Ram getting a whole ball in her mouth. It wasn't long before Rom's throat was filled with his warm squirts. "Yum…." Rom says as she plops off.

Evan sits up, pulling his pants up. "Uh…" He still really couldn't comprehend this.

"There! You better have liked that!" Ram shouts.

"I...yes, yes I did." He was still yet out of this shock.

The pink twin grins, "Now you owe me. We wanna go to Lastation to see Uni! You're our body guard." Rom nods at this.

The pedo now realized his situation, gasping he says 'Oh my White Heart yes! I would love to be your bodyguard!"

Now, the twins being naive lolis, and Evan being fanboy, they set off south to Lastation, all forgetting basic supplies like potions or tents. The three begin to travel down the snowy path to Lastation.

 **Sorry about the short chapter and not posting recently. Started college this year and I've been busy so please don't mind it. I just wanted to get a chapter out before the week so I wrote one real quick, I mean, better late and shit than never?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting this in while, I've been busy and had some personal issues. But I hope to write this story more now. Hopefully about one shorter length chapter per week. I Plan to write this during breaks between my college classes. So enjoy this please!**

After walking for a time that felt longer than the time between the author's posts, the CPU lolis and the fanboy had stopped to rest.

"Why is Lastation so far?" Ram yells. "I didn't think walking would take this much longer than the train!"

Evan pants, the lazy bastard being worn out by all this physical activity. "Then why didn't we just take the train?"

"Duuuuuuuh! The train workers would've just reported us to Blanc!"

"She doesn't like us traveling very much…" The quieter twin says cutely.

Evan sighs and pulls up a map, "Alright, at this rate it will take us about forty days to walk to Lastation.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The pink twins cries.

"That's a long walk…." Rom mutters.

The writer thinks, "There must be someway to speed this up…" He thinks to himself, then notices a moaning sound. "Is one of you doing naughty things or something? Because innocent lolis like yourself shouldn't be doing that."

"Not me!" Ram says while Rom slowly shakes her head.

The main character looks around, "I heard something, look around guys."

Upon searching through the nearby bushes, Evan finds a busty blonde milf bouncing herself on a koopa's dick dressed in nothing but white stockings. In her mouth was the dick of a paratroopa flying at her had. "...is that Princess Peach?"

The blonde jumps off and back off the dicks, quickly covering herself up. "W-w-what?

Evan's eyes widen, "Woooooah, you're the third celebrity I've met in a few days! Did I save you too from those koopas? Was that rape?"

Peach, still blushing madly and covering herself, "I uh...yes, yes it was."

"Alright! I'll end them for you!"

"No!" Peach yells, causing Evan to stare and for the twins to finally come over, "I uh...I'm sure they're good koopas at heart?"

"Dummy!" Ram giggles.

The princess sees the goddess and tenses up, "W-w-what?"

"You're a dummy! We all know you're a slut!"

"Wait! She's impure too?" The fanboy is stunned.

Ram rolls her eyes, "How do you think she had all those kids like Bowsette or Booette? You're a dummy too!"

"WHAT? Bowser raped you too?"

"Dummy!" The loud twin shouts, "It's not rape if she's on top! That slut goes and fucks Bowser all the time!"

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peach huffs, "I just got pregnant out of nowhere."

Ram grins, "We have video evidence from our satellites, guess we could spread this around…"

"NO!"

"Then give us a way to Lastation!"

Peach calms down and looks confused, "You only want that?"

The wins nod while Ram says, "Yup! No word gets to Blanc though!"

"...and I want some nudes" Rom adds.

"I uh…" Peach sighs defeated, "...fine, but I can only get you as far as Isle Delfino, regulations and all. I know they have boats to Hyrule and that borders the Lastation."

"Nooooooo!" Ram whines.

"Better than nothing. Here" Evan finds and gives Peach her dress. She puts it on hurriedly. "Lead the way!"

The princess leads them off the plains. The mushroom kingdom being its usual vibrant colors. Evan enjoyed the change of scenery to his usual town in Pokemon country. However his mind was on other things. He was still admiring his favorite "innocent lolis." The princess led them to a pink pipe in the field.

"So is this how you fast travel?" The loli loving writer asks.

Peach nods, "Yes, just hop on top." Peach says, jumping into the pipe with ease.

"Come on Rom!' The twins take turns impressively jumping up to the pipe.

Evan is a little bitch. He could not jump as high as them. Now anyone who knows of his failure is laughing at him as he attempts to climb the pipe. Being so awkward he falls in headfirst. The pipe twists and turns underground. When he finally shot out, the other end was horizontal. Flying out head first, he gracefully shoots into peach. His head going up her dress and hitting between her legs giving her a soft moan. "Oh nice, no panties!"

"Shhhh!" The princess was embarrassed, not saying anything to bring attention to her. They were in Toad Town now after all.

Evan pulls himself out, his face having a light amount of Peach's juices on his nose. "Smelled like peaches…"

"SHHHH!"

"Okay okay sorry,"

Ram butts in, "So how are we gonna get to an island from here?"

"I have a private plan you can use, follow me." Peach leads them all to her beautiful castle. The grounds somehow greener and cleaner than everywhere else. To the fanboy's disappointment, he didn't get to go in the castle. Peach simply led them straight to a runway with a plane on it. All four boarded and they were off.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review on ways I could improve and such! Also as you hopefully noticed, every video game character will be in this version of Hyperdimension as I don't have to worry about copyright and such, so if you wanna see anyone be sure to mention it! Also as usual OCs are fun and if you have any situations you want to see, please say so! Love getting ideas cause I'm more than a little stoopid**


End file.
